A Call to Arms
by funkmasterjo
Summary: Little Naruto finds letters one day. Tries to get the girl. Loses an arm. Starts a war. Puberty.
1. Chapter 1

"Sensei, I really can't take that kid in?"

"You were his father's Teacher. It would be too obvious. If you really think he would be safer known as Minato's child but under your care, then take him."

Jiraiya couldn't say that.

Minato wasn't just hated. He was HATED by Iwa.

He had been feared above all else.

"We can frame it as me taking in the Kyuubi jinchūriki"

"We are also trying to hide his identity as the jinchūriki. There's simply too many people trying to weaken us. It is hard to defend, it is easier to conceal. We are ninja, after all."

"Then how can he be seen as a Hero?" Jiraiya argued. "Like Minato wanted? He's their child. Minato and Kushina's child. To us, he's like a symbol of peace after the battle. I can't stand it if you strip him of his heritage and make him grow up alone. It'll be Kushina all over again. He won't have red hair but he'll be treated like an outsider. He'll still be an Uzumaki. He'll still be treated like a refugee. Besides, it's not like it's rocket science that he'd be the jinchūriki. The first jinchūriki was an Uzumaki, so was the second, there's only one of them left in the village. Hm. I wonder who's the current jinchūriki? It's not that hard to connect the dots, Sensei!"

"We'll tell them that the Kyuubi has been put in Yamato. It's hard to believe it's inside of a wood-release talented young man, but it's more believable than it being in an infant. We'll also tell then that Naruto is another refugee from Uzumaki, and we'll fudge the birthday on his paperwork so that he'll have immigrated three months after the Kyuubi attack. I will make him an S-Rank secret. Sure, there will be rumors, and probably discrimination. But if we treat him like a scapegoat then no village will suspect he's the authentic article."

"Are you serious?"

"It's all I can do. I can't make remove him from suspicion. But we can make it ambiguous enough that it's not totally worth it to attack him."

"For god's sake!"

"It's all I can do damnit! It's this hard just to keep the boy alive! To keep this village together! Don't you know it's falling apart at the seams? Orochimaru, deserted. Tsunade, abandoned her own village! Now Minato has died, and people do not fear us! Kushina has died, and there is no one to manufacture seals for our warriors! We face threats from outside, and unrest from within! It's just you and I holding this nation together Jiraiya! I can barely see my own son. We are all hurting here!" The Third exploded.

"Did you ever think Hime left because of shit like this!"

"..." Sandaime had no reply. Only a shocked and tortured expression.

"Sorry. I went too far."

"..."

"...Damnit."

* * *

One day, Naruto bumped into a stranger.

He bumped into strangers all the time.

Recently he just flinched, as they so often treated him with hatred for the smallest offense.

But mostly he was just ignored. Treated like dirt.

Naruto didn't know which was worse.

This one was the latter.

He normally paid it no mind.

He went home.

* * *

At home.

Naruto was cold and hungry as usual.

He pat his pockets hoping for a stupid ramen packet to appear out of thin air.

A miracle.

He didn't find anything edible.

But he found a little envelope.

Inside, a small necklace. And a letter.

 _Hello._

 _Please read this where no one can find you._

 _Then add a little blood to the marking below._

 _I know that if you're smart you won't believe me. But I will provide you with food and money._

Naruto's heart raced. He tumbled underneath his bed and lit a candle.

Quite dangerous, as his bed-frame was made out of wood, but he was a stupid child and didn't worry about it. He was too excited. He had a scab from playing in the playground earlier so he just scratched that and went on.

 _It's going to be hard to believe. I also can't provide you with any proof._

 _But_

 _I was a friend of your parents._

 _Listen, I know it's hard for children to keep their mouths shut. And this is part of the reason no one would let me meet you openly._

 _But I knew your father. He could keep a secret. So could your mother._

 _Don't let anyone know about this letter. Don't let them know that your parents had a friend._

 _You know nothing about them, understand?_

Naruto nodded at the paper. And kept reading.

 _I heard that there is finally a shop which will take you as a customer. Ichiraku's Ramen._

Naruto nodded.

 _You can always eat there. I have paid for unlimited meals there until you are an adult._

Naruto dropped the paper, put the cross shaped necklace on, and ran outside right away.

He came back two hours later, bloated like a baboon.

He barely fit underneath the bed.

 _But don't be too obvious about it. Don't mention it, even to the Ichiraku guys. Don't say anything. Pretend it's all charity._

 _It's a secret arrangement. Don't overeat and don't run off energetically._

Naruto felt guilty.

He had done just that without reading the whole letter.

 _Anyway._

 _The necklace is your mother's work. If you are in terrible danger, it will come to your aid._

 _I don't know how exactly. It doesn't work for me, or anyone else._

 _It was meant for your father and you._

 _Although it's incomplete, it was her masterwork. She had intended for it to protect your father. She had intended that it would protect your little family._

 _She called it the RAVE._

 _Don't lose it. Don't sell it._

 _Your mother was a Jounin. But she wasn't just that. She wasn't allowed on the battlefield after a while, because she was too valuable within the walls of the village. She was a great manufacturer of weapons. She was the most feared ninja tool artificer of her generation._

 _Like you, she was treated as an outsider. Because your Uzumaki clan originates from outside of the village. And she was treated as a refugee._

 _For that and other reasons, people will treat you badly._

 _Don't worry about it. Don't think about it._

 _You haven't done anything bad. People are just idiots._

 _And the ones who like you can't do anything. Because if other nations find out what you really are, they'll do anything to kill you. Anything._

 _To Konoha, right now, you are the most valuable person in the whole village as far as war potential._

 _Therefore, you're treated like garbage. Because there's so much garbage, no one will know how to find you amongst it. I know it's stupid. This is a stupid thing Shinobi do. The only thing better than keeping your secret scroll hidden in a safe is keeping it tucked into your sock like a moron._

 _The worst part is that it's working, so we have to keep it up._

 _You're still alive._

 _I can tell you almost nothing about your father. He was a hero, but I won't say more. Yet if your mother was respected by other nations. Your father was hated._

 _But you can look up the Uzumaki name when you go to the Ninja Academy Library._

 _Don't try to find your specific parents._

 _You're being treated as a refugee from Uzugakure, as if your parents weren't born in this village._

 _It's also helping to hide your parentage._

 _It's working. You're still alive._

 _Burn this letter. Or eat it._

 _And pretend this never happened_

 _I will contact you again when I can._

The gratitude in Naruto's heart was impossible to quantify.

Just for these little words of comfort, and support.

To have someone on his side.

Ah. And also the free Ramen.


	2. Chapter 2

4 months later.

Naruto got another letter in his pocket.

He had developed a nervous tick of patting his pockets when he got home. Just wishful thinking.

But today it worked.

 _You're into that pinkette?_

 _Are you serious?_

 _There's something questionable about your taste for violent women._

 _Just like your father, but you don't have his cool-guy aura to back it up._

 _Ah, boy._

 _Who am I kidding. I'm not any better._

 _All right. Lets see._

 _I may not have a good track record at getting the one woman I really want, but I still know more than a little brat like you._

 _Okay. Listen._

 _Nice guys finish last._

 _Stop being such a nice guy._

 _Stop being fun. Stop being energetic._

 _Not all together._

 _Just around the girl._

 _Don't think of it as a lie. Think of it as a prank. Or, like when your teacher says to behave in class._

 _It's manners._

 _And don't let her hit you anymore. She won't respect you._

 _Then, you'll need better clothes._

 _Problem is it's too conspicuous to give you money. And you have no place to buy clothes. The shop owners all hate you._

 _Master the Henge. This transformation technique is super under-utilized by your generation._

 _In the morning, Henge yourself into a pretty boy's outfit._

 _You've done research to prank pervy guys with Henge, right? Just do that, but for girls. And try to apply it to your own appearance._

 _Anyone that tells you girls don't get pervy are liars and idiots. Just trust me on this._

 _Make sure it's mastered first, or else the Henge will disappear mid-day or when you get hit._

 _Both would ruin all your chances with the girl._

Naruto gulped.

 _But if you can do it, it's great training._

 _After that, you'll have to beat the boy in something._

 _Fighting or studies. Well I've heard about your grades._

 _So settle it in the ring._

 _I can't teach you a fighting style. But you're just kids._

 _Solve it with guts and physical strength._

 _Lift a lot of weights. If you can't buy weights just lift rocks._

 _Then on the day, charge in instantly and swing like a mad dog. Crash into him._

 _Not skill, guts. Not smarts, guts. It's also good training._

 _You won't look cool, but you'll be noticed._

 _Tell them an edgy cool line like: In the real battlefield of blood, survival is the only beauty. If I were protecting you (insert girls name here) then I would fight like a dog or a brute, or anything at all to bring you home safe._

 _Besides, then the Uchiha boy will become your rival._

 _And the girls will start sticking to you naturally when they try to get near the Uchiha, and see you as a path to time with him._

 _After that, lets make you unattainable._

 _Girls love an unavailable man. You need a girlfriend to get a girlfriend._

 _Someone older would be best. Hopefully someone flashy._

 _Tenten Tatsumaki is also from a refugee family. Your clan was the maelstrom in the ocean. Her clan is the maelstrom in the sky. Now, the nation was destroyed, so the old ways aren't enforceable. But she still wears the traditional Uzushiogakure style, so you may as well try._

 _Take her somewhere private and show her the following hand seals: Ram, Ox, Rat._

 _This is how your Uzumaki clan used to issue orders to their branch clan, the Tatsumaki._

 _Don't ask her for much. Just to pretend to be your girlfriend for a year._

 _Still don't be loud. Be nice to her._

 _Get her to tell you how you can be a better boyfriend. She'll be your teacher in how to be a good boyfriend._

 _Like a practice girlfriend._

 _Become a good boyfriend and treat her like a lady until the Haruno girl gets jealous._

 _Ah, damn. I can't believe I'm using my spy network to sort out your love life._

 _You're just as clueless with girls as your dad._


	3. Chapter 3

"Can I talk to you?" Naruto asked, wearing his new (henge'd) clothes.

"Huh?" Little Tenten asked.

Like it was said, the girl had her hair into little hair buns as if she were a panda. She also wore a very conspicuous cheongsam.

Oriental.

In other words, a Land of Whirlpools style.

Compared to the books on Uzumaki in the Academy Library, she seemed to have a similar hairstyle to Mito Uzumaki. The Shodaime's wife, and his ancestor.

She also could be seen lugging around a large scroll. Another Uzushiogakure trademark.

"Do I know you?" Tenten asked.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto."

The little girl blinked rapidly several times.

"...Okay."

 ** _Behind the school_**

Ram, Ox, Rat.

Tenten stared at the boy in consternation.

"My mom says…. we don't do that anymore. The nation is gone. The old ways are all gone." She said, gingerly touching her own hair.

"I know!" Naruto put his hands together before him. "But look, I just want a favor!"

"...what is it?"

"Help me get a girl to notice me!"

"...Haaah…"

Tenten heard the rough outline of the story, sans any involvement from the letters.

"...You'll… treat me, right?" Tenten asked uneasily.

"As long as it's Ramen." Naruto said seriously. "Even every day is fine."

"Every day?" Tenten asked, ears perking up. "Eh. Every day? Hm. Hm."

Her family was poor, to say it gently.

Refugee families had it hard in Konohagakure.

Hell, the whole world had it hard. The war had only ended five years ago. She had been one year old when the war ended.

But the Tatsumaki had it harder. They got no support and were discriminated against instead.

She didn't event mention her last name if she didn't have to.

Her stomach was already grumbling.

And…

Mother wouldn't shut up about the old days. Mother didn't hate the Uzumaki. She was just bitter that their patrons had failed to protect them.

"I… thought you would have red hair." She muttered. "Are you really from the Main family?"

"Er." Naruto muttered. "Dunno? I think so? My name is Uzumaki."

"Maybe they lied to you about your name."

"I don't have parents so I can't confirm with anyone." Naruto admitted.

"Do the seals again."

 _Ram, Ox, Rat._

"Put chakra in, dummy! Do you even know how this works?"

"Not… not really."

 _Ram, Ox, Rat._

A massive surge of power lit up the back of the school.

So much so that it was oppressive, and Tenten could barely stand.

"I… believe you. Uzumaki-san." She said. "Mom said the main family all had crazy chakra. So. One meal a day?"

"Sure."

"Hm… Let me think."

"Er, okay. Two."

"Uzumaki-kun, do you not want to spend more time with me? I wonder if that's how you should treat a lady? Even a practice girlfriend should be treated seriously right? Or what's the point?"

Naruto noticed he had graduated from -san to -kun very quickly.

".…Three meals a day." Naruto promised. "As long as it can be bought at a certain ramen place."

"So like, meat cutlet side dishes count too right?"

"Yeah."

"Do they serve juice?"

"Yeah."

Tenten counted off on her fingers.

Vegetable, fruit, and meat. All clear.

Of course starch would be the noodles.

She tried to keep her poker face straight.

"If our fake relationship progresses, can I bring my mom along? Boyfriends all end up meeting the family right. She'd be like a chaperone."

"Er, sure."

"And she can eat too right?"

"Yeah, I guess?"

"Uzumaki-sama." Tenten took to one knee. "My lord. It will be an honor to help you land this pink haired girl."

"Wow." Naruto muttered. "You're practical."

"I'm hungry." Tenten corrected.

"You know what. I get it." He did. She was in a state he had been in, before the mystery letter person had set him up with all that free Ramen. "Let's go… right now."

"Wait. Let me pretty myself up. I, Tatsumaki Tenten, shall not fail my mission. My family may not have many funds right now, but we still have a lot of traditional garb from the old days. Even ones in my size. I can finally put that junk to use."


	4. Chapter 4

Sakura's Event Diary

Naruto and Tenten were flirting again. Super annoying.

* * *

Naruto beat Sasuke. No one could believe it.

His arm was dislocated, but he made the other boy submit with brute violence.

I wanted to beat the Dummy up for doing that to my Sasuke.

But Naruto said that:

"In a real fight, survival is the thing that mattered. One day we might end up on a team together. And I fought while thinking that I was protecting you, and then before I knew it I went crazy. I'd do anything to bring you home safe."

Dummy. It's just practice.

But even Sasuke stood up and told me to shut up.

And then challenged Naruto to a rematch.

It really hurt my feelings but Sasuke-kun doesn't know how much his words hurt.

And the teacher Iruka-sensei applauded that dummy Naruto.

He wouldn't shut up about how important it was to take the training seriously.

One day, we would be on three man teams, and if we couldn't get our hands dirty to bring our allies back then we had better leave the academy right now.

Whatever.

He still hurt my Sasuke.

But… if someone were trying to hurt me, I guess I could let Naruto protect me.

Even if it's Naruto.

He really likes me, I bet, even now. I catch him stealing glances.

He just settled for that Tenten girl because he knows my heart belongs to Sasuke-kun.

I could probably count on Naruto to protect me really passionately.

* * *

Naruto beat Sasuke-kun again.

Sasuke got really upset.

He keeps bugging Naruto for rematches these days.

* * *

Naruto changed his outfit again. I think I saw it in a magazine, but only for adults.

Ino asked how he got it in his own size.

Dummy Naruto wouldn't answer.

The blazer he wore really brings out his eyes.

* * *

They were flirting again today.

They were kissing under the tree in the back. I bet they thought no one would see them, but I always go by there on my way home.

Tenten looked super happy.

I'm not jealous.

* * *

Oh my god.

Sasuke and Naruto have started to make bets on their fights.

Naruto won again. He ran straight through a fireball and pulled out a training katana.

I think he got the Katana from his girlfriend. It looks… oriental. Like her.

Naruto's always beating Sasuke lately. We're starting to get used to it.

A few girls have left the Sasuke-kun fanclub but us true believers are still around.

There's even talk of making a Naruto club. They say he's cool because he's wild and savage.

Kiba got super pissed when he heard, but it's not the same when Kiba acts like a dog.

Naruto doesn't fight like a dog. More like… a barbarian. Like a wild man.

Naruto has this thing called an I.O.U. from Sasuke-kun now. It's what they bet on.

All the girls want it.

It can make Sasuke go on a date with you!

It's like a magic lamp!

Not bad, that Naruto!

I tried to sweet him up. He was blushing and everything.

I knew it, he still likes me.

I bet I can get the I.O.U. from him.

But his girlfriend swooped in and cut us off.

Dragged him off to another date.

They're always going out on dates.

It gives them a mature vibe.

…Is what other people tell me.

Cha!

* * *

Naruto has five I.O.U.

Five!

That covers a date, a second date, and valentines, with more to spare.

Valentines day is coming up.

He started to use Henge in battle. He turned himself into one of the big samurai from the movies.

Like right off of the poster.

And then he used his bigger size and reach to beat Sasuke-kun.

No one else is that good with Henge yet. Not even Sasuke. So right now Naruto's winning all the fights.

Anyway, I told him that if he gave me one I.O.U, I would go on a date with him.

Here's how it went.

"Really?" He said with a stupid grin. I haven't seen the stupid grin in a while. What a goof. "You mean it Sakura-chan?"

What a goof. He's such a goof.

I didn't miss him.

I might have missed him a little. It's nice to be wanted.

"Ah… no." he muttered. "I… I have a girlfriend now."

"She doesn't have to know." I said, holding his arm. This is how mom said I should get what I want from a boy. All's fair in love and war. Mom says. I gave him upturned eyes and smiled shyly. "It will be just us in private."

This is the killer technique of the Haruno.

Mom had said.

It doesn't work on Sasuke-kun. Sasuke-kun is too cool.

But Naruto blushed beet red and looked like he would faint.

Dummy!

He's so funny. And lively.

But haha. Ino-pig has also been trying things like that. All the Sasuke-cun Club members have. Since the I.O.U. are like the only way Sasuke-kun will look at you.

But Naruto wouldn't give them over.

Because no one had a handle on Naruto like I had on Naruto.

I knew it. He just settled for that older girl because he couldn't get me.

"...N-No!" Ah. He snapped out of it. "I'm sorry. I really like you, but I can't betray my girlfriend!"

Aw.

He's really devoted. That's sweet. He's a good boyfriend with good boyfriend morals. Even if he's a dummy.

"Anyway." I said gently. "We can just go for a walk. It's not a date, really. Just two friends. How can I go on a real date when I'm trying to get Sasuke?"

He looked disappointed.

I felt… super victorious.

I felt better than that older, bigger chested girl.

It's a bad thing. I might get addicted to this feeling.

* * *

I don't want to talk about the date.

* * *

It doesn't matter what happened. He has a girlfriend now anyway.

And I have an I.O.U. for Sasuke

Valentines is coming up

* * *

Okay. So.

He took me on a walk. We walked to the Hokage monument.

He told me some stuff.

Like why he used to like me. Why he still liked me.

Why I could go with Sasuke if I wanted. If it would make me happy.

I cried a little. I can't look him in the eyes anymore.

I'm sorry for every time I hit him.

He said.

"Because you're a civilian. So you're an outsider, like me. You and I are the only ones without a clan. At least, we go home and no one can help us train. No one can help us study. Ino's got a clan. Choji has a clan. Everyone else has someone to help them. You and I… it's just us. We're doing our best. You're doing your best. I'm cheering for you Sakura. All the time. Because it isn't fair. Life isn't fair. I can't… I can't get most things in this world. Can't get family. Nor respect. I barely beat Sasuke every week. But you're different. You're smart, you have a great big brain."

"... Are you talking about my forehead?"

"You have a beautiful forehead."

"...I hate it."

"I love it. I love your pink hair. Everything's wonderful."

"Liar. I'm the only one with this hair other than my dad."

"My clan usually has red hair."

"Really?"

"Yeah. So pink is fine with me. It reminds me of the Sakura petals. It's calming."

"..."

"And you're kind."

"When have I been kind to you?"

"You're kind to other people." Naruto said. "It doesn't matter if it's not me. You're still pretty when you do it."

"It… It matters a little…"

He smiled at me again. Like an idiot.

I cried a little.

"...I'm sorry. For everything." I told him.

"It's okay."

"I'll uh, make it up to you."

"It's fine."

"It's not fine!"

"Then… can I kiss your forehead? It's what I always wanted to do."

"Dummy! You're making fun of it again!"

"I'm not. It's really pretty."

"L-Liar! Liar!"

"Come here."

"Don't… W-Wait!"

He held my cheeks in his hands, and brushed my bangs aside.

His hands were warm.

His eyes were warm.

His lips were warm.

The warmth filled up my whole body. It was super weird.

Even though he just kissed me on my freakish big stupid forehead.

"...Dummy." I breathed. "That… was my first."

"It's just on the forehead. It doesn't count. Like the date."

"Yeah." I had said. I don't know why but my chest hurt so much my hands had dug at the ground. I still have the dirt under my fingernails. "It's not for real."

After that we sat there on the Yondaime's head and just talked. He used to be yelling all the time. He should have just talked calmly to me.

If he had been like this from the start then I.

…Anyway.

I learned more about him. About how being loud in his pursuit of me was supposed to help cheer me up.

I remember that when it all started, I had been quiet and lonely all day.

Making fun of Naruto together was part of what got Ino to start talking to me again.

And he knew it would happen. He was willing to be the clown to make me happy.

I couldn't believe he did that for me.

I still can't believe it.

I wanted to let him kiss my forehead again, but it felt like I would be crossing a line this time.

Somehow.

Like it meant more now. Even though it's just on the forehead.

Like I'd betray Sasuke.

We talked about even more things.

We talked until the sun went down. About some pranks he used to do. Some more he was thinking of.

They're funny. He's funny as long as he's not getting in the way.

And the date ended.

But I didn't want it to end.

My chest hurts every time I think about it.

What is this agony?

My chest hurts. My forehead feels warm.

I missed two meetings of the Sasuke club so far.

I guess it doesn't matter. I have an I.O.U.

I can use it to get a date with Sasuke-kun. I'm already ahead of the other girls.

Valentines is coming up.

I'll use it then.

Maybe.

* * *

That Tenten girl!

I just.

She acts so happy all the time.

And they're always going off together every lunch. Where do they go?

And after school!

They even show up together in the mornings!

She's so dumb!

Clingy!

Cow Tits!

She doesn't even know who her boyfriend really likes.

I should tell her we went on a date.

I should take him on a date again, just to show her!

I should let her watch how he smiles for me. Let her see him kiss me!

* * *

I hate her. I hate her. I hate her. I hate her!

So what if it's your one year anniversary with that idiot?

I don't care. No one cares!

Stop showing off!

I hate, hate, hate her!

Even Ino started to ask about Naruto.

Like what kind of girl he likes.

Are you serious?!

All of you go away!

* * *

Naruto was missing from class today.

So was Hinata.

Sasuke got moody. When Naruto was around he kept bugging Naruto for a fight. Now when Naruto isn't here he doesn't say anything to anyone. He just sits there like he used to.

I haven't used the I.O.U.

* * *

Naruto didn't show up.

* * *

Naruto still didn't show up.

Hinata is also still absent.

* * *

It's Valentines day.

What happened to that Dummy?

He doesn't even show up for Valentines day?

He hasn't even sent a note or anything.

I was so distracted looking for him that I got home and only now realized I haven't used the I.O.U.

* * *

I went to his house. I got the address because I volunteered to give him the homework he'd missed.

His building is super dirty and worn down. Through the window I saw a lot of weights and different sizes of rocks. Even though his clothes are so nice lately, his apartment is an impoverished mess.

He's not there. His parents aren't around. I asked the neighbors and it seems that Naruto lived alone.

And that he hadn't been back the whole time.

I'm getting scared.

* * *

I'm going crazy. Why doesn't he come to school?

Tenten won't say anything.

Some girlfriend she is! She's just using him because he's kind!

He's always taking her to dinner.

Even though his household is already so troubled.

I knew it. She doesn't love him.

She's a viper! She's a user!

I hate her.

* * *

Come back. Just come back.

I won't say anything anymore. Just come back.

* * *

I hate myself. I hate Ino. I hate Tenten. I hate everything.

My chest hurts. I want to die.

If you don't want to hurt me, come back.

If you're going to protect me, come back.

I don't miss you. But I'll miss you if that's what brings you back.

Just come back. I'll let you kiss me again. I'll go on a walk with you.

Dummy.

Come back…

Please?

* * *

Naruto came back.

He's lost his right arm.


	5. Chapter 5

Naruto was walking down the street with Tenten.

It was late. But Ichiraku's was still open.

So they'd had their 4th meal of the day.

Tenten picked her teeth with a toothpick. "My Lord, I don't know what to tell you, but that place is godlike."

"I know, right?"

"Can we bring mom again next time?" Tenten asked.

"Any time."

"Well we can't overdo it. We're supposed to be dating." Tenten said calmly. "We can't have my mom follow us around all the time."

"Just take some home for her then."

"Thank you, My Lord."

"Can you cut it out with the My Lord?"

"Eh. I'm getting used to it. Like it's part of my role. Like if this shinobi thing doesn't work out I may be a star actress. My Lord."

"You're definitely going above and beyond. Do you think it's working?"

"My Lord, that girl is ready to pop anytime."

"Ehehehe…."

"Congratulations."

"...Oh. But… We…"

"... It's… my role, My Lord. I don't mind… if it ends between us. But if you want…. to keep going… then I don't mind either…"

"Y-Yeah?"

"You've become a good boyfriend, My Lord. I'm proud of you."

"You mean it?"

"Your manners are ok. Your dress sense is ok. Your chivalry is great. You've gotten really good at kissing. When you kiss me… I feel like I lose my mind… Sakura-san is too lucky as a girl."

"It's thanks to your advice. "

"So… what I'm saying is… you don't have to keep treating me. But we don't have to stop dating. We can date for real. If… if you want."

"..."

"If…if you don't want then that's ok too. I won't make a fuss."

"..."

"My Lord?" Tenten prodded the silent Uzumaki.

"Something's weird… It's quiet."

"It's late."

"The later it gets the louder this place gets." Naruto informed. "Trust me. I know these streets. Stay behind me."

"Hey, hey, I'm one year ahead of you My Lord. You get behind me. I, Tatsumaki Tenten will be your shield."

Tenten was roughly pushed aside.

Naruto was barreled into a wall.

"Did you see something?" A low voice asked.

"No." Naruto grunted, pinned to the wall. "Pinkie swear. So wouldja let me go?"

"Smart kid." The large framed man said. The man squeezed his large adult grip around Naruto's throat. "Bye."

"Hands off, freakshow!" Tenten yelled, hurling kunai after kunai.

Even in her Kimono - especially in her Kimono, she was covered with steel.

"Stupid kid." The large man judged. He tossed Naruto into the hail of metal.

To Tenten's horror,she saw her Lord's back take the strikes meant for the enemy.

Naruto rolled to a stop before her feet, bleeding from the kunai now lodged in his back.

"N-N-Naruto." She muttered.

"Run." Naruto struggled to his feet.

"No. I…"

Ram, Ox, Rat.

Tenten felt Her Lord's chakra wash over her.

"Run!" Naruto demanded.

"...I'll get help!" Tenten gasped, and fled.

"Can't have that!" The shadowy man said.

Naruto took him in.

Big man. Big arms.

But he only had use of one.

For he had a little girl tucked under her other arm.

A little gagged girl, kicking and screaming. Muffled by the cloth in her mouth.

Hinata.

He was kidnapping Hinata.

Naruto took his necklace from under his shirt and clutched it.

No time to think.

This guy was freaking huge.

He was scarred all over his body from battle. He was older. He was probably skilled.

He was definitely an enemy infiltration ninja. A professional.

No time to think.

Tenten behind him trying to escape. Hinata in front of him, tied up and helpless. Tears in her eyes.

Naruto thought back to those letters.

His mom had been a Jounin. His dad had been a hero.

Solve it with Guts.

Guts. Guts. Guts!

"You think you can stop me? Well I don't have time for you!"

Naruto screamed and charged.

The man caught his fist.

Naruto was sure he was dead. But he couldn't run away. He could only push on.

Guts. Guts. Guts!

Naruto clenched his fist and prayed.

And a bright light responded.

There was a rattling explosion. And light and sound.

And pain.

Even though RAVE was supposed to protect him, it had hurt him instead.

Naruto was on his knees, clutching his burnt hand.

Staring at the RAVE in his palm.

But as bad as he was off, his opponent was worse off still.

The enemy's arm was missing from the elbow down. There was just a bloody stump, and chunks of arm were splattered on the walls.

Naruto got it. His mother's masterwork had indeed protected him and hurt the enemy.

But there was a cost.

Everything had a cost in this world.

"Aaaagh! You! You little shit!"

Naruto saw a glimmer of hope.

He clenched his fist again once more. His burnt, charred fist.

Guts. Guts. Guts!

Naruto charged.

The other ninja had to toss his package aside in a panic. Hinata went rolling away like a discarded parcel.

The enemy had not expected, it seemed, any sort of challenge from this small child.

Naruto screamed and tackled the older man.

The man was too large to be budged by this tackle.

But Naruto clenched his fist around the RAVE and prayed his punch would land somewhere. Anywhere on the man.

Guts. Guts. Guts!

A bright light.

Pain.

Darkness.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Blurry world.

"...All gone to hell."

"Not his fault. They…"

He didn't recognize the ceiling. Or the sheets.

Especially the pillow. He didn't have a pillow.

"My Lord!"

A hand grasped his.

"Tenten?" He asked.

The noisy room became quiet.

"Kid… hey." A white haired man said.

Naruto couldn't remember when he had ever seen eyes of such compassion on an adult. Even Jiji didn't look at him that way.

"I never thought you would go out to get Ramen at that time of night." The white haired man said in exasperation. "I don't know who you take after this time. Maybe your father. He's the one crazy enough to name you after a Ramen topping."

"You. You're the letter guy." " Naruto muttered, suddenly certain.

"Those are good instincts. What gave me away?" Jiraiya asked.

"No one else talks about my parents." Naruto muttered. He went on to say the words he had locked inside his heart for more than a year. "…Thank you. For everything."

"Oh. Yes, well, it's all come out now." Jiraiya said with a sigh. "There's no sense hiding it any more. We had a good run."

There was another man, who gave a long suffering sigh.

Jiji.

That is, The third Hokage. Highest ranking ninja in the village.

The big boss.

He took his hokage hat off and ran his weathered hands through the little hair left on his balding head.

"I suppose that I owe you an apology Naruto."

"For what?"

"For all of your life up til now. Any time you were lonely. Any time you were hated. You can lay them at my feet in the end." The old man said with a sigh. "But as Jiraiya said, it's all come out now."

"What happened?" Naruto asked, turning to the one person on whom he could rely to not be vague or mysterious.

"My Lord." Tenten said gently, caressing his shoulder. "First of all, thank you for saving me."

"Mn." Naruto nodded.

"The Hyuuga girl is also unharmed." Tenten continued her report.

"I see."

"The doctors said you wouldn't notice right away. Due to a 'phantom limb effect' or something. My lord, you suffered grave injuries."

"What?" Naruto asked.

."You've lost an arm." Jiraiya said.

"You can blame me for that too, I suppose." Jiji said guiltily.

Naruto looked to where loyal Tenten had his hand grasped in her white knuckled grip. "It's ok." She promised.

Naruto looked to his right, not knowing what he was expecting to see.

The empty sheet stared back at him.

"It…" He said, numbly. "It really does feel like I still have it. That's crazy…"

"My Lord has not lost an arm!" Tenten objected to the two grown men. "He still has me! I shall be his right hand and I am right here!"

Naruto felt as if the earth was going to open up and swallow him whole, and the only thing anchoring him to the earth that remained was the tight grip that Tenten had on his one remaining hand.

The thing was, he didn't know if he could continue on with his dream.

Because hand-seals took both hands.

Naruto had seen fat ninja, skinny ninja, old ninja, young ninja, one legged ninja, and even ninja that only moved via wheelchair.

But never a one armed ninja.

"I will be with you." Tenten said, feverishly. She took his hand in hers and grasped his fore and middle fingers in a familiar way. She had formed the 'Rat' hand-seal together with him. She was saying that she would always be at his side to finish the other half of every hand-seal. "You see? It's not over. You haven't lost anything."

"Tenten." Naruto's eyes watered. "Why are you so kind to me?"

"Because it's my fault." She said back, tears in her own eyes. "I should be the one to protect you, but in defense of my weakness, you, the one I've been halfheartedly, jokingly calling 'My Lord'…"

"I'm sorry to say that it gets worse." Jiraiya said, sadly. "The man you killed was the head ninja of Kumogakure. He had come here to sign a peace treaty with us. How laughable that, before the ink had dried, he turned around and sought to acquire the Byakugan before he left the village."

"Hence why Jiraiya says that it has all come out." The third Hokage finished with a sad drag of his smoke pipe. "Kumo is now demanding your head. To keep the peace."

"You can't!" Tenten said savagely. "Naruto didn't do anything wrong! That guy was a kidnapper!"

"Kumo won't admit to it." The Hokage said steadily. "And we have limited hard evidence. Meanwhile, they have a warm corpse to back up their grievance."

"You can't let them have him!" Tenten hissed.

"The problem," The Hokage said, pinching the bridge of his nose, "is that you're quite right that we can't. We absolutely can't. Because Naruto is our only Jinchūriki. Kumo must have a list of suspects as to whom is holding the Nine Tailed Demon fox. For there are a few quick and dirty ways to win a war, and one of them is to kill or steal the other side's Jinchūriki. Then, deploy one or two of your own jinchūriki, surround them with the most Elite ninja you can find, and have them one-sidedly lob multiple Bijuu Bombs onto the enemy Hidden Village from long range. It is very difficult to defend, and can easily wipe everything you see outside of that window from the face of the earth. The Fourth Hokage had perfected a way to defend against those powerful attacks, but his death is quite famous. We had built the Rashamon Gates as a backup method, but my damn traitor student has long stolen them and fled. So you can imagine that we have done our best to keep Naruto low on that list of suspects. Which is to say, there is one person we literally cannot hand over, and you're holding his hand. Now know this young Tatsumaki Tenten. I would hand over your head to Kumo right now if I thought it would actually result in peace. I would hand over any head up to and including my own, if I really thought that it would not embolden them but actually result in peace. However, when we absolutely refuse to hand over this seemingly inconsequential orphan boy…"

"As you can see." Jiraiya said with open arms. "It really has all come out."

Tenten pursed her lips.

"What's a jinchūriki?" Naruto asked.

"Oh boy." Jiraiya ran a hand through his raggy white hair. "Good news and bad news time. The bad news is, with war on the horizon, you will know very well what a jinchūriki is very soon, as you will have to be our one that will have to take on Kumo's two. The good news is, you don't need both arms to make a Bijuu Bomb."


End file.
